pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1894 in literature
The year 1894 in literature involved some significant new books. Events *Robert Frost sells his first poem, "My Butterfly", to The New York Independent for fifteen dollars. *Hermann Hesse begins his apprenticeship at a factory in Calw. *Lafcadio Hearn begins working as a journalist for the English-language Kobe Chronicle. *Claude Debussy writes his Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune, a free interpretation of Stéphane Mallarmé's 1876 poem, "L'après-midi d'un faune". *Mary Antin emigrates from Belarus to the USA with her family. New books *Gabriele D'Annunzio - The Triumph of Death *Richard Doddridge Blackmore -''Perlycross'' *Mary Elizabeth Braddon - The Christmas Hirelings *Walter Browne - 2894 *Hall Caine - The Madhi: or Love and Race, A Drama in Story **''The Manxman'' *Kate Chopin - Bayou Folk *Ella Hepworth Dixon - The Story of a Modern Woman *Arthur Conan Doyle - The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes *George du Maurier - Svengali's Web **''Trilby'' *Theodor Fontane - Effi Briest *Mary E. Wilkins Freeman - Pembroke *George Gissing - In the Year of Jubilee *H. Rider Haggard - The People of the Mist *Knut Hamsun - Pan *Anthony Hope - The Prisoner of Zenda *William Dean Howells - A Traveler from Altruria *Jerome K. Jerome - John Ingerfield: And Other Stories *Rudyard Kipling - The Jungle Book *Selma Lagerlöf - The Story of Gosta Berling *Sheridan Le Fanu - The Watcher and Other Weird Stories *George A. Moore - Esther Waters *William Morris - The Wood Beyond the World *Arthur Morrison - Martin Hewitt: Investigator *John Muir - The Mountains of California *Gustavus W. Pope - Journey to Mars *Jules Renard - Poil de carotte (Carrot Head) *Margaret Marshall Saunders - Beautiful Joe *Solomon Schindler - Young West *Stendhal - Lucien Leuwen *Robert Louis Stevenson and Lloyd Osbourne - The Ebb-Tide *Mark Twain - Pudd'nhead Wilson **''Tom Sawyer Abroad'' *Jules Verne - Captain Antifer *Mary Augusta Ward - Marcella *Israel Zangwill - The Bachelors' Club *Emile Zola - Lourdes New drama *Henry Arthur Jones - The Case of Rebellious Susan *Maurice Maeterlinck - The Death of Tintagiles Poetry *Bliss Carman and Richard Hovey - Songs of Vagabondia *Pierre Louÿs - Songs of Bilitis *Rainer Maria Rilke - Leben und Lieder Non-fiction * Edward Carpenter - Homogenic love and its place in a free society * King Gillette - The Human Drift * Karl Marx - Das Kapital * Leo Tolstoy - The Kingdom of God Is Within You Short stories * Kate Chopin - "The Story of an Hour" * H.G.Wells - "The Red Room" Births *January 1 - Aurora Nilsson, writer (d. 1972) *March 17 - Paul Green, novelist, Pulitzer Prize winning playwright (died 1981) *July 9 - Phelps Putnam, poet (d. 1948) *July 26 - Aldous Huxley, poet (d. 1963) *October 9 - Agnes von Krusenstjerna, writer (d. 1940) *October 14 - E. E. Cummings, American poet (d. 1962) *October 26 - Eugene Jolas, writer, literary translator and critic (d. 1952) Deaths * February 8 - R.M. Ballantyne, author (born 1825) * April 8 - Bankim Chatterjee, novelist (b. 1838) * July 30 - Walter Horatio Pater, author (b. 1839) * October 8 - Oliver Wendell Holmes, writer (b. 1809) * December 3 - Robert Louis Stevenson, author (b. 1850) Awards * External links * * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature